ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
IDW Publishing Comics- Ghostbusters Answer The Call 1
Ghostbusters: Answer The Call 1 is the first issue of a five part series by IDW Publishing. Plot "What Dreams May Come, Part 1!" On a routine house call to dispose of a simple Class III spook, Abby, Patty, Erin, and Holtzmann encounter a truly terrifying Class VII that appears to be feeding on fear. Able to create illusions that prey on their greatest fears, and with designs on turning the world into its own nightmare dimension ('natch!) our ladies may have finally met their match! Previews World Answer The Call #1 7/19/17 Bullet points: *This is it! Don't miss the ladies from the 2016 film in their very own series! *All-new hi-jinks and ghostly mayhem begins here! *A perfect jumping on point for Ghostbuster fans both old and new! Cast What Dreams May Come, Part 1 Erin Gilbert Patty Tolan Jillian Holtzmann Abby Yates Timothy Ghost Kevin Beckman Doctor Kruger Equipment What Dreams May Come, Part 1 Proton Pack (2016) Trap (2016) P.K.E. Meter (2016) De-Possessor Ghost Zamboni Locations What Dreams May Come, Part 1 Yorkville Brownstone Firehouse (2016) Empire State Building (2016) Development On July 18, 2017, a five issue mini series titled "Ghostbusters: Answer The Call" was announced. The creative team consists of writer Kelly Thompson and artist Corin Howell. The first issue releases in October 2017, is titled "What Dreams May Come, Part 1!" and the story starts off as a routine call to get rid of a Class 3 ghost but the team stumbles upon a frightening Class 7 specter. Two covers for Issue #1 were also previewed. Cover A is by Corin Howell, and Luis Antonio Delgado. Cover B is by Valentina Pinto. LA Times "Exclusive preview of the new 'Ghostbusters' comic" 7/18/17 On August 24, 2017, Corin Howell finished layouts. Rin237 Tweet 8/24/17 On August 29, 2017, Corin Howell posted a WIP of Erin. Rin237 Tweet 8/29/17 On August 30, 2017, Tom Waltz previewed an uncolored and unlettered page from Issue #1. TomWaltz Tweet 8/30/17 Corin Howell posted a WIP of Patty and Erin freaked out. Rin237 Tweet 8/30/17 On August 31, 2017, Corin Howell posted a WIP of Patty giving Abby the business. Rin237 Tweet #1 8/31/17 Howell later posted a close up of Erin. Rin237 Tweet #2 8/31/17 On September 1, 2017, Corin Howell posted WIP of the team. Rin237 Tweet 9/1/17 On September 3, 2017, Corin Howell posted a double page spread WIP. Rin237 Tweet #1 9/3/17 She later posted a WIP of a ghost and of Holtzmann. Rin237 Tweet #2 9/3/17 Rin237 Tweet #3 9/3/17 On September 5, 2017, Corin Howell posted the Ghostbusters looking at a trap. Rin237 Tweet 9/5/17 On September 7, 2017, Corin Howell posted WIPs of Kevin writing something down and of Holtzmann consoling Erin. Rin237 Tweet #1 9/7/17 Rin237 Tweet #2 9/7/17 On September 12, 2017, Corin Howell posted a WIP of Holtzmann. Rin237 Tweet 9/12/17 On September 13, 2017, Tom Waltz posted an unlettered, uncolored page of research being done. TomWaltz Tweet 9/13/17 On September 15, 2017, Tom Waltz posted a colored page. TomWaltz Tweet #1 9/15/17 Waltz later posted a page WIP. TomWaltz Tweet #2 9/15/17 On September 19, 2017, Corin Howell posted a Firehouse background. Rin237 Tweet 9/19/17 On September 20, 2017, Corin Howell posted another Firehouse WIP. Rin237 Tweet 9/20/17 On September 22, 2017, Corin Howell posted part of a WIP of an entity. Rin237 Tweet 9/22/17 On September 25, 2017, Corin Howell posted a WIP of Holtzmann crawling. Rin237 Tweet #1 9/25/17 Howell also posted a WIP of Holtzmann hitting a button. Rin237 Tweet #2 9/25/17 Howell later announced she had three pages left to draw. Rin237 Tweet #3 9/25/17 Tom Waltz posted a colored panel of Holtzmann using a Proton Pistol. TomWaltz Tweet 9/25/17 Erica Henderson's second cover she drew for the 101 mini-series was revealed as the RI-B cover for Answer the Call #1. EricaFails 9/25/17 Erica Henderson instagram 1/9/17 EricaFails Tweet 2/13/17 On September 27, 2017, Corin Howell finished backgrounds for a page. Rin237 Tweet 9/27/17 On September 28, 2017, Corin Howell posted a WIP of Kevin and a background of the city. Rin237 Tweet #1 9/28/17 Rin237 Tweet #2 9/28/17 On October 3, 2017, Tom Waltz posted a completed page from Issue #1. TomWaltz Tweet 10/3/17 On October 4, 2017, Kelly Thompson posted a teaser of two finished panels from Issue #1. 79SemiFinalist Tweet 10/4/17 On October 5, 2017, Tom Waltz announced Issue #1 was officially approved to print. TomWaltz Tweet 10/5/17 On October 17, 2017, Tom Waltz posted a photo of advance copies of Issue #1. A fifth variant was revealed from POW!/Stan Lee Comic Box. TomWaltz Tweet 10/17/17 On October 19, 2017, Dan Schoening confirmed he and Luis Delgado did the POW! variant and reveals he drew Stan Lee on the cover. Dapperpomade Tweet 10/19/17 Tom Waltz posted a teaser of two finished panels with Holtzmann. TomWaltz Tweet 10/19/17 On October 21, 2017, a cover, credits page, and 5 page preview was posted. Comic Book Resources "EXCLUSIVE: Abby, Patty, Erin & Holtzmann Are Back in Ghostbusters: Answer the Call #1" 10/21/17 On November 17, 2017, it was confirmed the Stan Lee Comic Box variant will be available in the Stan Lee Comic Box for the month of December. Ghost Corps Facebook 11/17/17 Trivia *The Diamond Order Code is AUG170423. *Cover RI Wraparound Photo Cover **A promo photo of the cast taken outside the Zhu's Authentic Hong Kong Food set is used as the cover. *Cover RI **The cover was originally done for the Ghostbusters 101 mini-series. **Slimer and Abby both grab for the latter's infamous soup order. **In the background is the Containment Unit. *POW Cover **Stay Puft Marshmallow Man from the prime universe appears. **Holtzmann is seated atop Stay Puft and has her Proton Pistols out. **Slimer appears left of Stay Puft. **Stan Lee is drawn as a Ghostbuster. *Credits Page **Luis Antonio Delgado is miscredited twice as an artist instead of colorist. **Page 3 panel 5 of this issue is re-used. **The recap mentions the Ghostbusters 101 mini-series. **Next to the Ghost Corps logo is a special thanks for Erik Burnham. *Page 1 **Yorkville is a neighborhood in the Upper East Side between East 79th and 96th Street. **Ghosts From Our Past is mentioned in Erin and Abby's bios in panel 1 and 4. **Erin's perchance for pantsuits is also mentioned in her bio. **Patty's bio in panel 2 mentions possessed mannequins, a nod to the Mayhem bust in the Ghostbusters (2016 Movie). **The flightsuits now sport a black name label like the Prime Ghostbusters' suits. *Page 3 **Patty mentions several horror movies: ***Children of the Corn (1984): A town of children in a cult who murders almost every adult ***The Ring (2002): Sadako, the vengeful ghost of a drowned psychic girl. ***Village of the Damned (1960 and 1995): Telepathic children born at the same time through extraordinary means in a village in Britain. ***The Shining (1980): Famous for the Twins. ***The Exorcist (1973): Regan MacNeil is possessed by the demon Pazuzu. ***Rosemary's Baby (1968): Rosemary conceives the son of the Devil. *Page 7 **In panel 2, the toaster atop the shelf appears to be a nod to the Animated Toaster from Ghostbusters II. **Patty mentions Zhu's Authentic Hong Kong Food. **Kevin is wearing his white shirt and black vest civies, first seen in Chapter 12. *Page 9 **Holtzmann's reaction to Dr. Kruger's name is an allusion to Freddy Krueger of the Nightmare on Elm Street movie franchise. *Page 10 **Schreckgespenst is one of many names for the Bogeyman in legend. It is German in origin. *Page 12 **Patty and Holtzmann refers to when Abby was possessed by Rowan North in the movie. **Holtzmann's theory about why Abby was possessed again was also brought up back when the prime Ghostbusters' ongoing series first started. In Issue #3, Idulnas explained to Ray Stantz that his being so open minded to the paranormal led to his role as the Selector for Gozer's Destructor form. **Dr. Kruger refers to the ghost child as Timothy, now making him a Class 4 in light of Abby's initial classification. *Page 13 **The De-Possessor has some similarity in function to when The Real Ghostbusters separated Wat from Peter Venkman in "Mrs. Roger's Neighborhood". *Page 18 **Like other versions, this Firehouse now has a skylight technically. **Patty refers to the Cadillac Escalade SUV. *Page 19 **Patty refers to the Ghost Chipper. *Page 20 **Kevin still wants to be a Ghostbuster like in the movie when he got possessed. *On the Credits Page of Ghostbusters: Answer The Call Issue #2 and on, the biographies of the Ghostbusters are taken from page 1 of Answer The Call Issue #1. Also See *Ghostbusters Answer The Call IDW Comic Series References Gallery GhostbustersAnswerTheCallIssue1CoverASolicit.jpg|Cover A in solicit GhostbustersAnswerTheCallIssue1CoverBSolicit.jpg|Cover B in solicit GhostbustersAnswerTheCallIssue1CoverB.jpg|Cover B GhostbustersAnswerTheCallIssue1RIACoverSolicit.jpg|Cover RI-A in solicit GhostbustersAnswerTheCallIssue1CoverRIAFront.jpg|Cover RI-A, front GhostbustersAnswerTheCallIssue1CoverRIABack.jpg|Cover RI-A, back GhostbustersAnswerTheCallIssue1RIBCoverSolicit.jpg|Cover RI-B in solicit GhostbustersAnswerTheCallIssueOneRIBCover.jpg|Cover RI-B GhostbustersAnswerTheCallIssueOneRECoverPOW.jpg|POW/Stan Lee Comic Box Cover GhostbustersAnswerTheCallIssueOneCreditsPage.jpg|Credits Page Category:IDW Contents